The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Transcribing audio data into text can be useful in many applications. For example, in a simplest application, a dictation including recorded audio data can be transcribed into text by listening to the audio data and by transcribing the audio data into text. In more complex applications, such as speech-recognition applications, language models can be built by transcribing a variety of speech-related audio data. Using the language models, a speaker's speech can be recognized and transcribed into text.